


The Holidays Are Here!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [67]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Holidays Are Here!

**The Holidays Are Here!**

**Prompts:** Town Thanksgiving Festival, First Snow, Building snowmen, Santa is trapped in Storybrooke on Christmas Eve.

Word Count: 2200

**Characters:** Emma/Killian, Snow/Charming, Henry, Neal, Regina/Robin, Archie, Pongo, Roland, Baby Girl Hood, Santa, Cruella

**Rating:** PG

 

Craziness and magic were not unheard of in Storybrooke but this was worse than usual. Something was going on and Emma was determined to find out who was responsible.

It all started at the town Thanksgiving Festival. It was held in the town hall.  The tables were set, the food was laid out and Regina was standing with a glass in her hand to say a few words before they started the meal.

“I just want to say….” Regina started.

Suddenly all the turkeys on the buffet table stood up and started to dance. They moved together and linked wings to do a kick line.

Robin’s chuckle got him a fierce glare from Regina.

“Okay. Very funny.” Regina put the glass down and glared at Emma. “Now, if you could stop so we can get on with this, please.”

“It's not me.” Emma looked at Rumple. “Gold?”

“I can assure you both that I am not that childish as to interrupt the Mayor’s very boring speech with dancing fowl.” Rumple actually looked offended. “Believe me, I would think of something far more creative.”

Suddenly the turkeys fell to the table.

Regina picked up her glass and smiled. “This year has been full of …” The glass in her hand turned into a drumstick. “What the hell?”

“Looks like whoever is doing the magic is hungry.” Emma laughed.

“Mom, forget the speech and just sit down.” Henry pulled on Regina's arm. “You're just going to keep getting interrupted.”

“It's not you, is it?” Regina whispered when she sat down.

“I don’t have magic, remember?” Henry grinned. “I wonder who it is.”

Charming leaned closer to Snow. “Snow?”

Snow shook her head. “He’s asleep.”

Charming looked up and caught Emma staring at them.

“Something you want to tell me?” Emma asked.

Henry grinned. “Mom, he's the product of true love just like you. You know what that means?”

“He has magic!” Emma shut her eyes for a second. “Was it him?”

“No. He's been asleep the whole time.” Snow tucked the blanket closer around Neal. “He sleeps like your father. Nothing short of a bomb will wake him up.”

“Great! Another magical Charming.” Regina sighed.

Snow glared at her.

Emma looked around. She had a feeling there was another person here besides her little brother that had magic but she didn't see any strangers.

“You don't think it was the fairies, do you?” Henry asked.

“No. They hate me but they aren't that clever.” Regina looked over at Blue. “Or that funny.”

“Where is Maleficent and Lily?” Emma stood up to get a better look around. She found them sitting at a table along the wall having a heated discussion.

Hook looked up at Emma. “Let it go for now, love. Let’s enjoy the feast.”

Emma sat down but kept on alert for more weirdness.

The weirdness didn't return until the first snowstorm of the season. The snow fell in patches. There would be a spot with three feet of snow next to a spot with none.

Emma got out of her police cruiser and looked at the town square and thought that the pattern looked very familiar but she couldn’t remember why. She got back in the car and drove to Granny’s for some hot chocolate with cinnamon.

When Emma got out of the car, Pongo ran up to her wagging his tail.

“Hey buddy!” Emma got down to pet him and realized why the pattern on the town square was familiar. “Cruella!”

“Hi Emma.” Archie walked up to them. “He’s not bothering you, is he?”

“No. Actually he has been a big help solving a mystery that’s been bothering me.” Emma gave Pongo a pat on the head and stood up.

“Really?” Archie blinked in disbelief. “How did Pongo help you solve a mystery?”

“The snow is falling in a pattern.” Emma rubbed Pongo’s back. “This pattern. I think that it’s connected to what happened at Thanksgiving. Only Cruella would make the snow fall in the pattern of Dalmatian spots.”

Archie nodded. “So you think Cruella was behind that and this weird storm? I thought she was dead.”

“I did too but she could have faked her death.” Emma gave Pongo one last ear rub. “I better go find Regina.”

“Looks like your lucky day.” Archie pointed behind her. He patted Pongo on the head to get his attention. “See you, Emma. Come on Pongo.” He and the dog went across the street to his office.

Emma turned around to see Regina coming down the street with a stroller and Roland in tow.

Emma smiled as she watched Roland pick up some snow and make a snow ball. Roland threw it at a bush he passed as they walked up. She could imagine Henry doing the same thing at that age.

“Emma, why are you smiling?” Regina sounded impatient. “Have you seen this snow? I’ve never seen it snow like this before.”

“Sorry. I was distracted.” Emma shook her head. “I was just coming to find you. I think I know who is responsible for the weirdness around here.”

“It’s not me.” Regina said flatly. “Could we go inside? I don’t want the children to catch a cold.”

“Sure, Evil Queen.” Emma laughed. “Hey Roland, do you like hot chocolate with cinnamon?”

Roland nodded and took Emma’s hand. They all went inside and sat at a booth out of the draft.

“So who do you think is behind all this?” Regina asked after they ordered and settled in the booth.

“Cruella.” Emma glanced at Roland. “I think she might have faked her death. It could have something to do with the fact that she can’t kill anyone. Maybe she didn’t die because she can’t be killed either.”

“So, she’s been just hiding out only to come out to play silly tricks on us?” Regina frowned. “Sounds like the way she operates.”

“We had better find her soon.” Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate. “Before she does something worse than make the town square look like Pongo.”

“Agreed.” Regina nodded.

The baby started to fuss and squirm in the stroller.

“Hungry sweetheart?” Regina took a bottle out of the diaper bag and warmed it with magic. She picked up the baby and started to feed her.

“Regina, Neal may not be the only baby around here with magic.” Emma looked down at the baby’s sweet face. “She could have magic too.”

Regina looked down at the precious little girl in her arms. “I know. I’ll deal with it when it comes up.”

Henry came into the diner and walked over to the booth where Regina and Emma were talking. “Moms! We have a problem. Violet and I were making a snowman and it turned into a puppy. A real puppy.”

“Puppy!?” Roland grinned.

“The snow must be enchanted.” Regina shook her head. “That’s Cruella’s handiwork. Puppies? What is with her obsession with dogs?”

Emma shrugged. “Henry, get a hot chocolate and sit down. You need to warm up.”

Regina chuckled. “You tell him, Dark One.”

“You two aren’t fighting again, are you?” Henry frowned.

“No. We’re just teasing each other.” Regina touched Henry’s cheek. “She’s right you need to warm up. You’re freezing.” 

“I could use a hot chocolate. Be right back.” Henry went over to the counter.

“When did we become so domestic?” Regina looked around at the three children in her life. She laid a blanket over her shoulder and burped the baby.

“Good question.” Emma sighed. She looked over at Henry talking to Granny. “Killian asked if I wanted another one. I told him to stop drinking out of his flask so much. He just gave me the eyebrow.”

“Well? Do you?” Regina asked.

“I don’t know.” Emma looked down at her cup. “He wants one but I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.”

“Do it.” Regina put the baby back in the stroller. “You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“I’ll think about it.” Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Excuse me!” A large white bearded man looked around the diner from the door. “Can someone tell me where I am and how I got here?”

Henry got up from the counter. “Hi I’m Henry and you’re in Storybrooke. What was the last thing you remember?”

“I was in my workshop checking the list when suddenly I was here.” The man looked around. “Does this place have magic?”

“Yeah. Sounds like you need to talk to my moms.” Henry waved him over to where Regina and Emma were sitting. “Hey moms, he says that magic brought him here.”

“You’re the Evil Queen!” He stepped back then looked at Emma. “You were the Savior.”

“I was the Evil Queen now I’m just Regina.” Regina looked him up and down. “You know us but we don’t know your name.”

“I’m Kris Kringle. I’m really busy right now so if you could send me back I would appreciate it.”

“You’re Santa Claus? Henry frowned. “I thought you’d be …jolly.”

“The Misses has me on a diet.” Santa patted his belly. “It makes me a little cranky.”

“We didn’t bring you here.” Emma looked at Regina. “And we can’t sent you back.”

“I have to get back to deliver gifts.” Santa looked at his watch. “Christmas eve starts soon so you have twenty minutes to figure this out or there is going to be a lot of disappointed children.” He looked at Roland. “Like him.”

“Santa, come have some hot chocolate while they figure this out.” Henry pulled on Santa’s sleeve.

“When I find that bi… woman, I am going to make a coat out of her.” Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. “We need to find her and make her reverse whatever she has been doing.”

“Sounds easy but I don’t think it will be.” Emma looked over at Santa. “Why bring him here?”

“I don’t know.” Regina thought for a moment. “Wait! The reindeer! She wants the reindeer.”

“For what?” Emma frowned. “A new coat?”

“No. The reindeer can take her anywhere she wants to go.” Regina frowned. “They can cross realms.”       

“Call Robin to come get the kids. We have to find some reindeer.” Emma got up and went over to where Santa was sitting. “Where are your reindeer?”

“I don’t know.” Santa frowned. “Do you think they were brought here too?”

“Yes. Can you call them or something?” Emma looked at Henry. “Henry, can you sit with Roland and the baby until Robin gets here?”

“Yeah. No problem.” Henry went over to the booth where Regina was just hanging up the phone. “Mom said I should sit with them until Robin comes.”

“Yes.” Regina kissed him on the cheek. “You’re a good big brother, Henry. She’s sleeping and Granny can help you change her if Robin doesn’t get here soon.”  

“I can change her. Grandma lets me change Neal.” Henry peeked into the stroller.

“Okay.” Regina nodded and went over to join Santa and Emma. “We should go to the edge of the forest to summon them.”

“We can do it right outside. They don’t like the damp.” Santa grinned. He got up from the counter and walked outside. He whistled.

“Is that it?” Regina asked.

“What did you expect some long complicated incantation?” Santa smirked.

Emma snickered and Regina gave her a glare.

The sleigh and reindeer landed right in front of them.

“Thank you, Santa. I was wondering how to get them here.” Cruella came out from behind a tree. She got into the sleigh. “Now I’ll just be on my way.”

Santa laughed. “They won’t take you anywhere without me and I have business to attend to. So if you don’t mind, get out of my sleigh.”

“They will do anything I want them to.” Cruella blew magic over the reindeer. “Now, let’s go darlings.”

The reindeer stood still. They were unaffected by Cruella’s magic.

Santa laughed. “Told you! They’re magical creatures. Your magic has no effect on them. Now get out!”

Cruella blinked and got out of the sleigh. “I don’t understand.”

Emma grabbed Cruella by the arm. “You can figure it out in the jail. Have a good flight, Santa.

“Thank you both.” Santa got in the sleigh and snapped the reins. “Let’s go boys. We have work to do.”  

The reindeer took off and Santa flew once around before taking off into the sky.

“You can’t take me to jail. I haven’t done anything.” Cruella squirmed in Emma’s grasp.

“Yes you have.” Emma started to walk her over to the cruiser. “Public mischief and defiling public property. Oh and attempted sleigh jacking.”

“What?” Cruella frowned. “Defiling public property?”

“You made a mess with your enchanted snow all over town.” Emma said as she put Cruella in the car.

Robin walked up. “Was that Santa Claus I just saw?”

“Yes it was. I’ll explain it all but first we need to get the children home.” Regina looked over at Emma. “Is Henry staying with you tonight?”

“No. I’m going to be busy tonight.” Emma got in the car and drove off.

Robin put his arms around her. “Family time?”

“Yeah.” Regina smiled. “Our great big happy family.”


End file.
